


A Little Bird

by JIN (mockingbird)



Series: The Birds [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingbird/pseuds/JIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan can't keep a secret. Neither can anyone else. The first in a series of four so far, which I guess I will  unimaginatively call The Birds series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bird

It couldn’t be true, Nathan told himself. He was just tired. And anxious - Vin had taken a terrible fall, after all. Might be a little hungry, too, considering he hadn’t eaten all day. It was no wonder his eyes were playing tricks on him. 

But no, no, that wasn’t so. And now that he really thought on it, now that he let his head catch up with his heart, maybe it wasn’t all that surprising.

But dear God in heaven, what was he going to do?

He’d have to act like he didn’t know. Like he hadn’t seen. Because he wasn’t supposed to have seen. Chris thought he was gone - thought he’d stepped out the door of the clinic, which he had. But then he’d turned back, just for a second, and that was when he’d seen - seen *it*.

Not a kiss. Not exactly. But close. Real close. Too close.

Nathan scuffed his heel in the dirt and blew out a breath. He wasn’t hungry anymore. Wasn’t tired enough to sleep. 

He couldn’t tell anybody. He really couldn’t. It would get out, one way or another, small town like this. And that would be the end of Chris and Vin and everything the seven of them had built together. 

But he couldn’t keep it in, either. He wasn’t one to gossip, and he had no problem holding onto information that wasn’t his to tell. But this was different. Wrong. Deadly, even. Somebody else should know. Somebody should talk to Chris. Talk to Vin. Get them to see that what they were doing was wrong. Deadly. 

Somebody, but not him. Nathan would rather fall off a roof himself than go down that road with his two friends. 

There was only one person who could handle this; one person who would could take the news with an open mind and sensitive heart; one person who could sit down with the pair and find just the right words to set them straight. 

He was relieved to find Josiah at his church, sanding pews. His old friend looked up at him when he entered and immediately stopped what he was doing.

“Nathan? What’s wrong? Is it Vin?”

Nathan frowned and shook his head. “No, he’s okay. Mostly. I mean he’s hurtin’, sure enough. But not dyin’. Less I missed somethin’. Always that possibility, you know. Man goes flyin’ off a roof like he did, hard t’ say. Think he’ll be fine, though. Probably. Less I missed somethin’ . . .”

“Sit down, Nathan,” Josiah said in that silky-smooth way he had. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Nathan did as he was told, but he couldn’t for the life of him think how to say what he needed to say. So he began well before the beginning. “You remember when those lady bounty hunters came t’ town about eight months ago?”

Josiah nodded.

“You remember how Vin got knocked down by that horse and cracked some ribs?”

Josiah nodded again.

“You remember how Chris hardly paid him no mind at all? Just went on like nothin’ bad had happened t’ Vin?”

This time, Josiah frowned slightly - like he wasn’t certain about that part. But he nodded a third time and still kept silent, waiting for Nathan to spill it. Man had the patience of a saint.

“Well, this time, this time ain’t the same,” Nathan said, hoping that would be enough and knowing damn well it wasn’t even a start.

Josiah cocked his head. “No, it’s not the same. All of us saw Vin fall from that roof this morning, and this time he didn’t get up. Didn’t try to tell us he was fine. Didn’t move at all, from what I can recall. We were all scared. Chris included.”

“Chris was more than scared. He was - it was like he couldn’t even think or talk right, he was so scared. Never seen him like that.”

“Nathan, I sense there is more here than Chris getting worked up over Vin’s fall this morning. What are you trying to tell me?”

Nathan lowered his voice and leaned closer to his friend. “Somethin’s changed between ‘em. They’re more than friends, Josiah.”

Well, that got the man’s attention. He sat up straight, opened his mouth, closed it again, and finally shook his head. “No. I don’t think so. Chris relies on Vin. Just because he was a little upset -”

“You don’t know what I saw,” Nathan interrupted. “Two men don’t - don’t touch like that.”

“Like what?”

Nathan blew out another long breath, exasperated. Was he going to have to spell it out? Apparently so, because Josiah was frowning at him, and it was clear that he wouldn’t believe it without something more concrete.

“They thought I’d left, but I turned back before I closed the door, and Chris was - his lips were - and his hands were - and Vin was - aw, hell, I can’t even say it. Just trust me, Josiah, those two are doin’ more than sharin’ a bottle at night.”

“You’re sure?”

Nathan nodded.

“You’re absolutely certain, Nathan?”

Nathan nodded again.

“You understand what you’re saying? What could happen if it’s true? If anyone found out?”

Nathan nodded a third time, then replied, “That’s why I’m here. Figured you could talk some sense into ‘em.”

Josiah’s voice rose an octave. “What? Why me?” 

“You’re the silver-tongued devil, ain’t y’?” Nathan reminded him.

“Never made that claim.”

“You’re the preacher, ain’t y’?”

“You know better than that.”

“Well, who else you think’s gonna do it?”

“I’m not sure that - I mean, it’s really not our - if it’s true -”

“It’s true.”

“I’ll have to think on this, Nathan.”

“Alright. Yeah. Think on it. But not too long. We can’t let it get out. If anybody else knew - if anyone finds out - Vin fallin’ off that roof will be the least of his problems.”

Josiah nodded but said nothing more.

Nathan stood then and headed back to his clinic. He didn’t know how Josiah would handle it, but he felt better passing the problem on to someone else. All he had to do now was stick close to Chris and Vin; make sure they didn’t have a chance to get up to things they shouldn’t even be thinking about - things that could get them killed. Vin had broken his leg in the fall and knocked his head pretty good; that would be enough to keep him under his watchful eye for a good two weeks, at least. By then, Josiah would have figured what to say to put a stop to this foolishness. 

He hoped so, anyway. Nathan shuddered as he recalled the moment again: Chris just barely brushing his lips over Vin’s bruised brow, Vin sighing and reaching for Chris, and Chris taking his hand, their eyes meeting . . .

No, that wasn’t something two men did, no matter how close they were. Josiah had best put a stop to it and quick.

+++++++

Well, well, Josiah thought, because nothing more profound came to mind. He couldn’t get past the image of Vin and Chris locked in a passionate embrace, lips crushing, tongues dueling, hands - touching.

He shook his head to clear his mind, but the knot in his stomach was not so easily dismissed. Was his discomfort the result of revulsion? Or intrigue? Either one was, frankly, embarrassing. 

After all, he was in no position to pass judgement on his two friends. He had enough of his own sins to keep him occupied, and as disciple Matthew once said, why worry about the speck in your brother’s eye when you have a log in your own? 

Besides, two men being together never bothered him much. Affection, desire - love - often took different forms. He had a friend once who was convinced his border collie was the reincarnation of his dead wife; Josiah didn’t even want to think about how that played out late at night. If he could accept that unholy alliance, why should it bother him what his two friends - even his two *male* friends - got up to in the privacy of their rooms? 

The answer was: it shouldn’t bother him. It didn’t bother him. 

And yet . . .

He wiped a bead of moisture from his forehead as the image returned. Touching, Nathan had said. Josiah could so clearly envision Vin’s long fingers as he stroked his weapon and the sure, quick motion of Chris’ hand as he drew and fired. Yes, the two together would surely add up to something - explosive.

He shook his head again and rose to his feet. It was the allure of dangerous desire that enthralled him - not the spark of passion he could only imagine in his friends’ eyes. Yes, that’s all it was. Sin. Temptation. Forbidden fruit.

Therein lie the problem. He might could look the other way - and convince Nathan to do the same - but if word got out, an uncomfortable situation could soon turn deadly.

And no magic words or silver tongue could sway an angry mob where something like this was concerned.

Nathan was right. Someone needed to talk to them. Spell it out for them. Get them to see the light. Nip it in the bud before it got out to the entire town, before someone took the matter into their hands in a violent, tragic manner.

But who? In spite of Nathan’s confidence in him, Josiah was not convinced he was the right man for this delicate matter. Vin might listen to him - or at least not outright shoot him. But there was only one man who could look Chris in the eye and broach a subject so personal - one man who had weathered the fiercest storm in Chris Larabee’s life and lived to tell about it.

Buck. 

Yes, this kind of thing needed to come from Buck. 

As he left the church and headed towards the saloon, Josiah convinced himself that he was doing the right thing. The fewer who knew about this, the better, but Buck wouldn’t tell a soul. He’d never risk Chris’ life in that way. 

Halfway to the saloon, he happened to glance up towards the clinic. Buck was just coming out of the door, apparently having stopped by to check on Vin. Josiah took a breath and tried to gather his thoughts. How, exactly, was he going to spell this out for Buck? 

He must have gathered more wool than he’d realized because before he knew it, Buck was standing in front of him with a quizzical look on his face. “Josiah? You alright?” he asked.

Josiah avoided the question by asking one of his own. “How’s Vin?”

“Asleep. I think Nathan knocked him out with one of his potions. Said Chris was all riled up, worryin’ about Vin hurtin’. He’s gonna be alright though. If Larabee leaves him alone,” he ended with a chuckle.

Josiah blew out a long breath. Apparently Chris was having trouble hiding his emotions. This couldn’t wait any longer. “Yeah. I need to talk to you about that.”

“About what?” Buck frowned.

“Not here. Let’s go to the livery.”

“The livery? Why? What’s eatin’ you, Josiah?”

Without responding, Josiah turned and started off. Checking first to be certain no one was nearby, he led Buck into the livery and closed the door behind them.

Buck waited expectantly, his arms crossed, while Josiah took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was doing this for the good of his friends. “Need to talk to you about Chris and Vin,” he said.

Buck pulled his brows together but said nothing, so Josiah continued, “Nathan saw - well, he said - hell, it doesn’t matter what he said. The fact is that Chris - and Vin - Chris and Vin -”

“For God’s sake, Josiah, just spit it out! It can’t be all that bad. I just saw ‘em and they were fine.”

“They are fine - depending how you look at it. I certainly am not saying there is anything wrong with them. I mean, we all have our means of finding relief in this barren wilderness called life.”

“What the hell are you goin’ on about, Josiah?”

“I’m just concerned is all. Don’t want anything to happen to them. That’s all I’m saying.”

“You’re not sayin’ nothin’ that makes any sense t’ me, but hell, that ain’t all that unusual. So - we done now?” Buck asked as he turned for the door.

But Josiah gripped his arm and halted his escape. “Chris and Vin are together, Buck,” he blurted.

Now Buck raised a brow. “Together?”

Josiah nodded and just said it. “Nathan saw them touching. And kissing. Touching and kissing.”

Buck’s mouth was wide open for a moment, and then he roared. “You are a funny one, Josiah! I gotta admit, you had me goin’ there for a minute! Who put you up to this? JD? He around here somewhere? JD! Come on out now!”

“JD has nothing to do with this,” Josiah replied with a heavy sigh.

“Ezra then? Wait til I see him! He’s gonna be sorry he -”

“Buck, shut up for a minute and listen to me. Chris and Vin are having a physical relationship. And I’m concerned that someone will get hurt.”

“Nah - uh uh - no,” Buck replied shaking his head. “No way in hell. I’ve known Chris for years and he’s never - he would never even think about - hell, Josiah, you know the man! How many women you seen him with since we been ridin’ together? Can’t even count ‘em all, I reckon. No. I don’t know what game Nathan’s playin’ but he’s dead wrong.”

“You know Nathan wouldn’t make up something like that.” 

“Well then his eyes have gone bad. Or he’s messed up in the head somehow. Cause there ain’t no way Chris would do - do that - with Vin. Not in this lifetime.”

“Think on it. Is it really so unbelievable? Think about how they are together: hand and glove.” Josiah swallowed as he pictured those two sets of graceful hands once again. The heat settled low in his groin when he pondered what those hands might accomplish given the right - motivation.

Buck held his gaze for several moments, and Josiah could see that his words had hit home when the man sat down heavily on a nearby bale of hay and sighed. “They’ll get themselves killed,” he said softly. 

“That’s exactly right,” Josiah agreed as he sat next to Buck. “That’s why someone has to spell it out for them. Make them see reason.”

“What are we gonna do?”

“You’ve known Chris the longest, what do you think?”

“I think - I think Ella done made him lose his mind. Guess I should’ve seen it comin’. Guess I can’t exactly blame him for turnin’ away from women for a time. But what about Vin? What’s his excuse?”

Josiah quickly defended his younger friend. “Vin’s got problems of his own. Is it so wrong that he’d turn to a man he could trust in his time of, uh, need?”

“We’ve all got problems, Josiah. I ain’t buyin’ that for a minute. Look, I know all about men sleepin’ with men. I don’t understand it - can’t imagine any man turnin’ down the soft, sweet places only a woman has to offer - but I don’t much care. Hell, Vin can spend his nights with Chanu, for all I care. But not Chris. Anybody but Chris. He’s had enough heartache.”

Josiah’s chest suddenly felt heavy; heartache was something they were all far too familiar with. What if Chris and Vin had found a way to ease that weight? Would that be so bad? Were they looking at this all wrong? 

But before he could work it out in his mind, Buck continued. “I’ll talk to Chris. Don’t know as I can change it much - he never has paid much mind to what I have to say - but I’ll try. You’ll have t’ take it up with Vin, though.”

“Let’s just stick with Chris first,” Josiah suggested. “Let Vin heal up.” 

“Chicken,” Buck snorted, calling his bluff.

Cowardice wasn’t the problem, but Josiah didn’t argue. When it came down to it, he wasn’t at all sure how he felt about the whole thing, so it might be best if he kept his nose out of it. 

Let Buck handle it. 

+++++++

The more Buck pondered it, the more convinced he was that Nathan and Josiah weren’t just blowing smoke. When he thought back over the last few months, the signs were obvious. Vin had taken to spending more time out at Chris’ place. Chris had taken to spending more time on the trail with Vin. Rarely seemed to be a time, in fact, when one wasn’t with the other. 

It hadn’t struck him as odd, though. From the start, Chris and Vin acted like they’d rode together their entire lives. Buck had even mentioned it to Chris once, asked him how it was that he and Vin got on so well so quick, but Chris had just shrugged in return. So it wasn’t all that different, the two men spending time together. 

What was different, now that Buck really thought on it, was how they acted. Chris seemed downright happy lately and Vin couldn’t stop smiling. 

The very idea of what might be making Vin smile turned Buck’s stomach. Yeah, he was fine with men doing that to each other - but not Chris. Not to Vin. Not with Vin. 

Kissing and touching, huh? He envisioned the two men wrapped around each other, Vin’s tongue down Chris’ throat, his hands gripping that tight ass of Larabee’s as they rubbed against each other. Never mind that Vin was down in bed right now - probably wouldn’t stop him. Chris had a magnetism all his own, and little things like a broken leg and a knot on his head wouldn’t keep Vin from getting his fill.

After Ella, it probably wasn’t hard for Vin to finagle his way into Chris’ bed. Chris was about as low as he could go, and Vin was right there at his side all the while, offering his own special brand of “comfort”. 

It made Buck mad. So mad that he went to the saloon and ordered two whiskeys straight up. He’d talk to Chris alright. Get him to open his eyes and see how he was being played.

One drink down and things started to look a little different, though. He had to admit that Vin wasn’t the type to force himself on anyone. There were a lot of times, in fact, that it was Chris who seemed to be pushing the friendship. It was Chris who offered to go to Tascosa with Vin, it was Chris who defended Vin during the Chanu incident, and Chris who insisted on freeing Vin from Eli Jo’s men. Alone. Chris had clearly been taken with Vin from the very beginning.

Two drinks down and now he was thinking both men were probably guilty, though he hadn’t decided yet what exactly they were guilty of. Sex was always a good thing in his book. Two people sharing their bodies in a heavenly way - so what if they were men?

He ordered a bottle and moved back to his usual table in the corner. He had to think on this some more. He’d like to talk about it, too, but Josiah had already proven he wouldn’t be much help and Nathan was tied up with Vin. 

Just then Ezra walked in the door, so Buck waved him over. Ezra wouldn’t tell anyone. The man might be a swindler, but he walked on egg shells around Chris. He’d sooner wear buckskin than spread the word that Chris was sowing his oats with Vin.

“Ezra!” he called out. “Come on over here.”

“Are you buying?” Ezra asked as he took a seat.

“I’m sharin’,” Buck agreed, using his bottle to fill Ezra’s glass.

Yep, he was sharing, alright. He was about to spill his guts about the biggest damn secret he’d ever had. Chris would likely kill him if he found out. And Vin would add a few bullets of his own. Good thing he could trust Ezra.

“What is it, Buck? You look like you have a large object lodged in your throat.”

“You might say that,” Buck agreed, taking a long swallow to fortify himself. “Got me a bit of a problem, Pard.”

Ezra rolled his eyes. “Who is it this time? And have you confirmed that you are the only paramour who has been sowing her seed?”

“Ain’t me,” Buck replied, a bit defensively. Just because Ezra had gotten him out of a few sticky situations with some obviously scheming - if not downright delusional - women was no reason to jump to conclusions. 

“Oh? Who is it then?” Ezra asked, raising his glass and taking a long drink.

Buck decided it would be best to just put the cards on the table. “Chris and Vin are the ones sowin’ seeds - with each other.”

The whiskey spewed from Ezra’s mouth in a graceful arch. “Excuse me,” he said. “But I thought I heard -”

“You heard me right.”

Ezra narrowed his eyes and looked covertly around the room. “Am I the victim of an elaborate hoax?”

“I wish,” Buck replied. 

“Well, I knew it would happen eventually, Buck, but I thought we had a few more years before senility robbed you of what little sense you possess.”

“It ain’t me that’s gone round the bend, Ezra. I ain’t the one doin’ - it - with another man.”

“You expect me to believe that Chris and Vin are courting. Each other,” Ezra said flatly. 

“Well, that’s a nicer way of puttin’ it than I had in mind, but yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

“And how, pray tell, did you happen to come upon this revelation?”

“Nathan saw ‘em. In the clinic.”

“Excuse me?”

“How many different ways you gonna make me say it? Nathan saw Chris and Vin - uh - pleasurin’ each other. And don’t say, ‘excuse me’ again! You know damn well what I mean by that.”

“But - but - that’s impossible! First of all, Vin is hardly in any condition to pleasure anyone. And secondly, they would never be so foolish as to - to - facilitate such an activity in Nathan’s presence.”

“Well, obviously they didn’t know Nathan was watchin’. That ain’t the point anyway! It happened. Probably been happenin’ for months now and if anyone finds out - well, do I gotta spell that our for you, too?”

“No,” Ezra replied sullenly, reaching for the bottle.

“Question is, what are we gonna do about it?”

“We?” Ezra choked on his drink.

“About what?” JD’s voice suddenly joined in.

“Chris and Vin,” Ezra muttered, apparently without thinking.

Buck groaned.

JD pulled up a seat. “What about Chris and Vin? Somethin’ happen to Chris, too?”

“Yes. And no,” Buck replied, finishing his third glass and quickly pouring himself another. Telling Ezra was one thing - but JD was something else entirely. Heaven only knew who the kid might tell and what he might say. JD never could keep his mouth shut.

“Well, Buck - tell him,” Ezra prodded. 

Obviously Ezra was suicidal, Buck decided; that was the only explanation for the man’s runaway tongue at the moment.

“Tell me what? What’s goin’ on? Is Vin okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine,” Buck replied. “Maybe better than fine. Probably damn good, in fact, if I know Chris.”

“Huh?” JD was understandably confused. 

“Buck has just been telling me a very interesting story about Chris and Vin in a compromising situation,” Ezra supplied helpfully. 

Buck was thinking he might just shoot Ezra himself and save Chris the trouble.

JD frowned. “What kind of situation?” 

“Well, go on, Buck, tell him,” Ezra pushed.

“No, no, you were doing just fine, Ez. You want him to know, you tell him.”

JD leaned forward eagerly. “Somebody tell me!”

Ezra cleared his throat. “Buck believes that our two compatriots have been intimate.”

“With who?”

“Aw hell, JD!” Buck snapped. “Chris and Vin have been ridin’ the bony pony.” Took a lot to make Buck blush, but heat filled his face when Bareback Larabee suddenly took on a whole new meaning for him.

But JD was clearly still a beat behind. “Whose pony?”

“Really, Buck,” Ezra said with another roll of his eyes, “I thought you were mentoring our young friend. You seem to have skipped a few lessons.”

“JD,” Buck replied in low voice, “you can’t say a word about this. It could be downright deadly for - well, for Chris and Vin mostly - but for us, too. So listen up and listen good: Nathan saw Chris and Vin - uh - uh -”

“Oh for crying out loud,” Ezra huffed. “They were engaging in sexual acts - with each other.”

JD narrowed his eyes. “This is a trick, right? You’re playin’ a really bad joke on me. I mean, that’s impossible. Two men can’t - I mean, I know they can - somehow. Not sure how really, but I had this friend who said - well, what he said is somethin’ Chris and Vin would never do. That’s just crazy.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy alright,” Buck agreed. “Cause it just might get ‘em both killed! So we gotta put a stop to it. One of us has to tell ‘em -”

“Wait! You’re serious?” JD asked. “I mean, you really think that Chris and Vin . . .?”

“Nathan saw them,” Ezra explained. “In the clinic. Having sex, to use a term surely even you can understand.”

“Wait a minute - did I say that?” Buck asked. He was beginning to wonder now exactly what Josiah had told him. 

JD gulped. “Who was where?”

Buck groaned and Ezra swallowed before mumbling, “That’s actually not a bad question.”

“The only question we need t’ be considerin’ right now is what the hell we’re gonna do about it!” Buck shouted, realizing too late that half the patrons in the saloon were now staring at him.

“Do about what?” This time it was Nathan who had joined them, with Josiah standing right behind him.

JD tilted his head up towards Nathan, and Buck noted the poor kid had a rather glazed look in his eyes when he replied, “About Chris and Vin.”

And now it was Josiah groaning. “You didn’t, Buck! Tell me you did not tell Ezra and JD.”

“What? Buck knows?” Nathan asked, turning to Josiah. “You told him?”

“Well, yes,” Josiah stammered, “but I didn’t think he’d go and blab it to these two!”

“Oh no,” Nathan groaned. “Who else knows?”

All five men peered around the room suspiciously at the question. 

“No one else,” Buck replied hopefully. And he prayed that was so. No one seemed to be paying them much mind, so it looked good so far. 

Nathan sat down hard. “Well, since y’all know, have y’ figured out what we’re gonna do about it?” he asked irritably.

Buck wanted to remind him that he was the one who got this whole thing started - they all could have remained blissfully ignorant if he’d just kept his big mouth shut. 

“Do?” JD gasped. “I can’t even think about it.”

“I fear there is nothing we can do,” Ezra said in a low voice. “Knowing our two partners, the matter is out of our hands. Besides, Chris has been in an inordinately good mood lately. I suggest we leave him and Mr. Tanner to their - proclivities.”

“I agree,” Josiah weighed in.

“You what?” Nathan snapped. “That’s not what you were sayin’ an hour ago.”

“I told you I needed to think on it, and I have,” Josiah explained. “Fact is that Chris and Vin are grown men and they can make up their own minds.”

“So you willing to go down with ‘em, Josiah? Cause that’s what will happen. This town won’t turn a blind eye to that kind of thing,” Buck reminded them all. But Ezra’s words were niggling the back of his brain - Chris was happier than Buck had seen him in a long time. 

“This town doesn’t have to know,” Ezra responded.

“Doesn’t have to know? You’re crazy if you think we can keep this secret!” Nathan huffed as he pulled out his watch. “Fifty-nine minutes,” he said. “That’s how long it took to get from my mouth to all of you. Should never have told you, Josiah. Should’ve just kept it t’ myself. Whole town’s gonna know by mornin’. Don’t know why I bothered patchin’ Vin up, considerin’ he’ll be hangin’ by a tree tomorrow at this time.”

Buck winced and Ezra drawled, “Your optimism is inspiring as always, Nathan.”

“I’m goin’ back up there and I’m just gonna say it. Gonna tell ‘em what I saw and what I know and beg ‘em to go back to the way they were,” Nathan stated emphatically, getting up from the table and turning towards the door.

Buck had to give the man credit, Nathan never did mince words or back down from a fight. “Well, damn,” he said, “I’m not gonna miss this.”

Apparently no one else was going to miss it either, because they all followed after Nathan. 

Like lambs to the slaughter, Buck thought, like lambs to the slaughter.

+++++++

Nathan was furious with Josiah and Buck, but he was even angrier with himself. If he’d just handled this when he’d first seen, when he’d first known, it all could have remained between him and Chris and Vin. No one the wiser. But too late now, he admitted ruefully as he stalked across the road with his four friends following along behind.

He’d almost made it to the boardwalk near his clinic when Mrs. Potter called out to him, “Nathan! I hear your young lady will be visiting again soon.” 

Nathan stopped in his tracks, and heard the men behind him slam into each other with muffled grunts. 

“What?” he asked, though he’d heard well enough. Maybe it was the idea that Rain was being referred to as “his” young lady that pulled him up short. Or maybe it was surprise that Mrs. Potter knew about Rain’s visit. Or maybe it was just none of her damn business . . .

“Your lady friend,” Mrs. Potter replied with a soft grin, “a little bird told me she’ll be in town next week. I’m sure you’re looking forward to her visit.”

“Uh, yeah,” Nathan agreed. “Excuse me, Ma’am,” he said then as he briskly turned and took the first two stairs to the clinic.

But once again, he came to an abrupt standstill, and this time he felt his friends pile up behind him when one of them slammed into his back. 

“Damn, Nathan,” Buck complained. “Quit doin’ that.”

But Nathan didn’t reply. A little bird, she’d said - most likely by the name of JD. He wanted to be angry that he and Rain were the subject of gossip, but wasn’t he guilty of the same?

The answer was no, he quickly decided. This was more than cheap talk that could hurt feelings or reputations - this could change lives, this could *end* lives.

He turned his gaze to the room at the top of the stairs. He knew what he saw. He knew what it meant. He knew it wasn’t his business. 

And he knew he couldn’t change it. Nothing he - or any of his friends - could say or do would change it. If he’d learned anything in the last two years, it was that both Chris and Vin could be stubborn damn near to the point of stupidity. No, he couldn’t fix this, no matter how he begged, pleaded, or threatened. 

Better to kill this little bird before it took wing.

He turned to his friends. “I was wrong,” he said. “It wasn’t what I thought.”

Josiah looked him in the eye. “No, it wasn’t.”

“Of course not,” Ezra chimed in with his best poker face.

“I knew it all along,” JD added. “Chris and Vin ain’t like that.”

“Uh-huh,” Buck muttered doubtfully.

“You all go on about your business,” Nathan ordered. “I’m gonna check on Vin.”

His clinic was the only place he could get away with telling them what to do, or the only place they’d listen. 

JD, Josiah, and Ezra hurried off - relieved, it seemed. 

But Buck stood a moment longer, peering at the window upstairs. Finally, he met Nathan’s eyes and said, “Chris is happy.”

So much in those three words, and Nathan would ponder them a good while when he laid his head down tonight. 

He watched Buck walk away before making his way up the stairs, but he paused at the door. He’d have to act as though nothing had changed. He’d have to look at Chris and Vin through the same eyes, with the same regard he’d always held for them. There was nothing to tell, there was no little bird, he reminded himself. 

Chris grinned at him when he opened the door. “He’s gettin’ ornery,” he said. “Think he’s gonna be just fine.”

Vin’s answering smile contradicted the roll of his eyes.

They were both happy, Nathan realized with a sudden lurch. How had he missed it? 

It should be a good thing; a man should rejoice when a friend found love. But this was far beyond a normal situation, and he couldn’t get past the icy cold flush of fear in his veins. Happiness came at a cost, and in this case, he feared the price was much too high to pay. 

For though he could deny it for now, the fact was that the bird had hatched and it would fly. It was only a matter of time.

 

The End


End file.
